Small business owners who use network applications are constantly bombarded with email notifications regarding various status or events of the network applications. Some examples include “You've received an invoice/request for payment”, “Someone has paid you”, and “You need to update your account information.” These notifications may also be sent via various messaging schemes with inconsistent user interfaces. When there are too many notifications, they become distractions from important business activities. Sometimes these notifications are overlooked or get stuck in spam filters. At these times, the notifications fail to serve their intended purpose, which is to notify the network application users about something that needs their attention.